Brooke Figueroa
'Early Life' Brooke didn't mind being the baby in the family, it had usually allowed her to do whatever she wanted in life, and the major thing that she wanted to do was to be a professional wrestler. 'Wrestling Career' Brooke made her debut in TNA, as a heel, on the January 15, 2009 episode of Impact! where she was in a one on one match against Michelle Spruill, where Michelle won. Brooke instated a rematch with Michelle a week later, where Michelle won again. After the match, Brooke had said that Michelle shouldn't be a Knockout because of her not looking how a Knockout should look, and had insisted Michelle to go back to the freak show that she came from. Because of those words, Michelle attacked Brooke, sparking a rivarly between the two. The rivarly reached a boilng point at the pay per view Lockdown on April 19, 2009, where during the match, Brooke snapped and beaten down Michelle so bad that by the end of the match, Michelle was stretched out of the arena. Two weeks later, Brooke faced off against Casey Varon, where Brooke won. The following week, where Casey was set to reveal a 'mystery partner' against Miranda James and Kyla Morgan, it was revealed that Casey was her partner, where Brooke and Casey won the match. After the match, Casey and Brooke were an official tag team. Brooke wasn't used in ring until the April 26, 2010 episode of Impact! where Brooke and Casey had won a two-on-one handicap match against Taylor Roode. On the May 28, 2010 episode of Impact! Brooke was defeated by the debuting Rebekkah Strauss, despite having help from Casey. After that match, Brooke had attacked Casey, thus ending their tag team and making Casey face. On the September 2 episode of Impact! after the mysteriou biker woman that had been with Madison for a little while was revealed to be Tara, Tara, Madison and Brooke was put into a match with the Beautiful People (Velvet Sky, Angelina Love and Savannah Szantyr) and won. Brooke wasn't used on TNA television until the October 27, 2011 episode of Impact Wrestling, where it showed Brooke actually being forced by Madison to be aligned with Gail Kim and the VP of the Knockouts Karen Jarrett. After that, Brooke at started showing signs of having a face turn when Karen had started treating her like garbage compared to Gail and Madison. On the November 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, Madison and Brooke had failed in getting the Knockout Tag Team Championships from Zoey Jones and Savannah because of Taylor helping Zoey and Savannah before turning heel later in the evening. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, it was revealed that it was Brooke that had attacked Jessica Cox backstage. The following week, Brooke and Taylor had faced off against Zoey and Jessica. On the December 1 episode of Impact Wrestling, Brooke, along with Karen, Gail and Madison were attacked in the parking lot by Zoey, Savannah, Traci Brooks and Alison Bernier. On December 8th Brooke lost a one on one match against Savannah. After the match her and Zoey approached Brooke backstage telling her that she doesn't have to put up with Karen's crap and Brooke just told them to leave her alone and they left. After they did Brooke was in deep thought thinking about what they said. At Final Resoultion Brooke finally turned face and helped Zoey and Savannah retain their titles. After she was in the back she told JB she was tired of Karen and Madison's crap and just walked off. 'Personal Life' Brooke is the twin sister (but younger than two minutes) to Madison Rayne, who Brooke is more closer to in terms of a sibling relationship than everyone else in her family. She is also the younger sister of two other older brothers. On March 4, 2004 while working in the Indies, Brooke ended up going to see a TNA show where she met Amazing Red. After the show, they hung out for a while and got to know each other for a while, where on May 12 of the same year, they'd started a relationship. Rumours started to fly around in June of 2008 that Red and Brooke were engaged. Brooke had confirmed the rumours on July 3, 2008. Brooke and Red had gotten married on July 25, 2009. It was confirmed through Brooke's Twitter that she isn't going to be on TNA for the majority of the 2012 year because she is pregnant with her and Red's first child. Sibling: Madison Rayne (sister) Family Member(s): Rosita (cousin-in law) 'Finisher(s)' *Plastic Surgery (elevated double chickenwing) *Sitout facebuster 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Brooke and Casey (May 7, 2009 - May 28, 2010) *Brooke and Madison (2010 - 2011) 'Entrance Music' *Goodies by Ciara (Singles Theme 1) *Electroshock by 3OH!3 (Singles Theme 2 - also theme when tagging with Casey) *Killa Queen by Dale Oliver (Theme when tagging with Madison; used in 2010 - 2011) 'Twitter Account' Brooke's Twitter account is @BrookeFigueroaTNA. She uses it to posts photos of herself or her and Amazing Red and posts updates about her. Category:Wrestling OC's